Letters to a Memory
by Sparks-In-Water
Summary: The year after her best friend Mathias died was the worst. Fem! Norway x Denmark


**Hey fanfiction world! This is my first story... so please give me a chance! This story will be fem! Norway x Denmark. If you don't like it then get the heck out of here now!  
**

1 year has passed since the death of her best friend Mathias Køhler. He had died of a deadly disease and his death surprised everyone after his long struggle with it. Nor Bondevik spent those lonely days without his presence mostly alone in her room not allowing anyone to be with her, not even accepting the comforting company of her younger sister Anie, or Ai as most called her.

Of all people she had mourned his death the most. All those memories that they had shared together ever since they were just learning to walk had flooded back into her mind sending her almost into depression. Just the thoughts of his face made her cry and sob her heart out.

Now she sits in her room packing up all of her things. Her family had recently gotten the offer to move away from her hometown and accepted it after many cries of protest from their children. Nor perched herself on the edge of her bare mattress as she finished with a heavy sigh.

She stared out her window for what would be the last time. The sun was shining brightly almost in a mocking way. The day way almost too perfect with the bright blue summer sky painting the world above them. Flowers bloomed a colorful array in her garden that she and Mathias had spent ages working on.

Nor felt the tears return to her dark blue eyes and turned away from the scene immediately. Her hand went up to her hairpin. It was a small present he had given her when they were little. Instead of sitting around any longer, she casually picked up her bags and proceeded down the stairs to meet her parents and Anie who were in deep conversation at the bottom.

Walking down, she could help but notice that the once warm and welcoming walls were uncomfortably bare.

Upon hearing her big sister's arrival, Anie excused herself from her parent's soft chatter to speak to her. She waked slowly, her short platinum blonde hair falling slightly into her almost violet eyes.

"Mom and Dad say that it's about time for us to leave," she said in a barely audible voice that Nor's ear was only able to catch faintly. She nodded grimly as her sibling spoke again. "They said we could do anything we want for half an hour as we wait for the truck to get here." Ai said that last sentence as if she was trying to suggest something to her sister.

Nor's eyes widened at that as she realized something. Shoving her bags into her sister's arms, much to Ai's shock, she bolted out the door swiftly and started running down the familiar streets she grew up around all her life.

She knew this path, she had taken it many times on the short walk home from school. She kept running, all the way up to the driveway of Mathias Køhler. Upon reaching it, she slowed her pace, panting as she fumbled for something in her pocket. She withdrew her hand from it and opened her fist.

Inside, was a small silver house key. It was a present from him to say that she was always welcome there. Nor silently strolled up to the front door, inserted the key, and allowed herself inside.

She wasn't expecting anyone to be home as his family had moved out a few months after the loss of their 17-year-old boy. The old house wasn't as she had originally remembered it, as the last time she had been here was when she wished the family a good move. Back then, the house was still rich with furniture but now it was stripped bare.

She chose to ignore that fact and continued to go towards her destination.

Nor opened the door to Mathias's room softly. She closed the door behind her and looked around. The only thing left in the once filled room was a small work desk that stood in the corner collecting dust.

Something on it caught her eye. As she paced forwards, she realized it was a full envelope with something written on it that she was not expecting to see: Her name written neatly in black ink.

Nor couldn't help but open the envelope. She unfolded the first note as her breath caught in her mouth. The whole thing was in Mathias's handwriting and the date that was written on it was July 26. Two weeks before he died.

She teared up as she started to read.

_Dear Nor,_

_How are you? How old are you now that you have found this and are reading it. Whatever age you are, I wish that I could have been there with you, growing up with you until we both get old. I wish I could have seen you laugh one more time. You were the best friend that I could have ever hope for and I'm happy that you were always there to support and encourage me until the very end. Even if I did get annoying sometimes and we would get into fights, you were always by my side. Thanks for being such a great friend and lastly, Nor thank you for everything. I love you._

_-Mathias_

The tears came freely and Nor knew that those last words would haunt her memory forever as they replayed themselves gain and again in her mind.

Composing herself again, Nor knew exactly what to do now. She opened one of the drawers in front of her and pulled out a crisp piece of paper and a pen that slid over the paper in black ink as it wrote.

Sweeping her long blond hair away from her tearstained cheeks, she caught a glimpse of her watch. She looked back down at the paper then back at the time. Thirty minutes was up.

Nor quickly put away the materials and proceeded to the door, looking back at the paper she left sitting on the desk, only to look at the words one more time.

_Dear Mathias,_

_Jeg elsker deg. I wish I could have told you sooner. I'm sorry._

_With love,_

_Nor _

**R&R**


End file.
